1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a prosthetic device and more specifically a vacuum assisted, semi-rigid, penile prosthesis which utilizes a physiologic basis in assisting in obtaining a natural penile erection. The device includes a sheath constructed to enable total insertion of a flaccid penis with negative pressure or vacuum being applied at the distal end and a flange at the proximal end sealingly engaging the surface of adjacent body areas and exerting pressure thereon simulative of the physiologic closing of the corpora to facilitate a near normal erection with the prothesis enabling enlargement of the penis therein in a normal manner without limitation.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Male impotence due to physiologic and/or psychologic reasons has been and continues to be an ongoing problem that interferes with satisfactory coitus. In view of the existence of this problem, many efforts have been made to assist a male in obtaining penile erection with the following U.S. patents illustrating the development in this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,589; 2/17/70 PA2 U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,901; 8/15/72 PA2 U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,554; 11/27/79 PA2 U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,008; 3/29/83 PA2 U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,275; 10/4/83
While such devices attempt to alleviate the problem of impotence, there still exists a need for an effective prosthetic device which obtains near normal erection by utilizing the physiologic basis for obtaining penile erection.